senorwoolyfandomcom-20200213-history
Guapo
"Víctor is handsome. Very, very, very, very, very, very handsome." Guapo, or Handsome ''in English, is a story on the beautiful yet arrogant man Víctor, who is "muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy guapo." Plot We start on the magnificent Víctor, gussying himself in the mirror of a bathroom. Víctor is then seen walking down through town when he picks up 2 girls. They all proceed to talk about how handsome he is. Next, we see Víctor in an odd void with an ugly man. Víctor berates him, citing his small eyes and bald head as the reasons he's ugly. After this, Víctor is shown using his beauty to get him out of helping or requiring intellect. After that, Víctor visits a local pizzeria with his lady friends, where is then given a bill. Instead of paying himself however, he slides it over to one of the girls who obliges. They all then laugh pointing out how he doesn't have a personality, something he doesn't need with his looks. Víctor's next shown loitering outside when a couple walks by, of which Víctor immediately breaks up when the lady sees her. We cut to the group back in the pizzeria. They all walk out as Víctor hands the waiter a bill. Instead of money in it however, the waiter finds a picture of Víctor she accepts graciously. Lyrics Spanish= Me llamo Victor Soy guapo Soy muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy guapo Soy alto. Soy delgado. Hay mujeres a mi lado (Ay, Victor) (¡Qué guapo!) Soy guapo, soy muy muy guapo Tengo ojos verdes y pelo castaño A veces pienso que soy demasiado guapo Sí, es verdad, demasiado guapo (Es guapo, es muy, muy guapo.) (Tiene ojos verdes) (y pelo castaño) Tú no eres guapo Eres feo Con tu pelo canoso y ojos pequeños Pobre amigo no eres alto No hay mujeres a tu lado Yo no necesito leer Para ir al cine con una mujer Yo no necesito trabajar En casa no necesito ayudar Oh no, qué feo Llevas anteojos Oh no, qué feo Tienes aparato Guapo. Muy guapo. Soy muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy guapo No es necesario ser gracioso. No es necesario ser simpático. Porque... Soy guapo, soy muy muy guapo Tengo ojos verdes y pelo castaño ¿Personalidad? (¡Ja!) No la necesito ¿Personalidad? (¡Ja!) (Él no la tiene) (Es guapo, es muy, muy guapo) (Tiene ojos verdes) (y pelo castaño) Soy guapo, soy muy muy guapo Tengo ojos verdes y pelo castaño |-|English= My name is Victor I’m handsome I’m very, very, very, very, very, very, Handsome I’m tall I’m thin There are women at my side (Oh, Victor) (How handsome!) I’m handsome, I’m very very handsome I have green eyes and brown hair Sometimes I think that I am too handsome Yes, it’s true too handsome (He’s handsome, very very handsome) (He has green eyes) (and brown hair) You aren’t handsome You’re ugly with your grey hair and small eyes Poor friend you’re not tall There are no women at your side I don’t need to read to go to a movie with a woman I don’t need to work At home I don’t need to help out Oh no, how ugly You wear glasses Oh no, how ugly You have braces Handsome. Very handsome. I’m very, very, very, very, very, very handsome It’s not necessary to be funny. It’s not necessary to be nice. Because... I’m handsome, I’m very very handsome I have green eyes and brown hair Personality? (Ha!) I don’t need it Personality? (Ha!) (He doesn’t have one) (He’s handsome, very very handsome) (He has green eyes) (and brown hair) I’m handsome, I’m very very handsome I have green eyes and brown hair Production ''Guapo's first release would be January 1, 2007 in Wooly's first album "Billy la Bufanda Y Amigos." Later on, the video would be filmed in Fall 2009 in various scenes such as the streets of Galena, IL, Lou Malnati's of Chicago, and "The Wooldridge Inn." A notable thing about this work is that its sequel, La Confesión de Víctor, were filmed at the same time. The video would be released October 14th, 2009. Its aforementioned sequel would be released the next day. Characters * Víctor (played by James Wooldridge) - debut. * Las Mujeres (voiced by Katie Meyers and Karen Girolami Callam, played by Katie Meyers and Azera Hadzimuratovic) - debut. * La Mesera (played by DeDe Rottman) - debut. * Mujer Nueva (played by Jennifer Wooldridge) - debut. * Hombre (played by Roberto Monastero) - debut. Trivia * .]]During the Find the Ganga Girls event, the Ganga Girls can be seen at 0:51 behind a tree in the background to the right of Víctor. Category:Stories Category:Songs Category:Live-Action Stories Category:Live-Action Category:The Víctor Trilogy